Una ligera aventura
by geme1
Summary: Cuando Sasha esta triste por el santuario, sin querer toma el báculo y se aferra en ver a sus amigos, sin imaginar que caería en un grupo extraño de piratas, este es un one shot


Bueno este es un pequeño One-shot de una idea que vagaba en mi mente despues de varios dias de leer fic de one piece, encontre unos interesantes eso si que me entretuvieron mucho.

OP 1

No sabia en que momento se habia metido en problemas, estaba acorralada por un hombre grande con una sonrisa perturbadora -A ver mocosa...si quieres vivir entrega lo que traes en las manos-con amenaza se acerco.

Sasha miro el baculo sagrado que le pertenecia a Athena, a ella, pero que por alguna razon le habia traido a un lugar desconocido -No -dijo al aferrarse a este.

-Estupida mocosa...entregamelo - El hombre gruño mientras el resto solo miraba.

-No deberias molestarla, es una niña -un traseunte trato de defender a la joven, pero de un golpe lo arrojo a unas cajas cercanas.

-Señor -Sasha miro con horror como el hombre no habia duda en golpear al pobre civil, fue cuando vio la mano mas cerca, se aferro a la poca seguridad que tenia para cerrar los ojos y clamar a cualquiera que pudiera venir a rescatarla.

-¡Bellamy!-una voz llamo desde el fondo de la calle, haciendo que Sasha abriera los ojos, pero para su sorpresa algo paso a su lado sorprendiendola.

-Oh, vemos que vinieron los perdedores-clamo Bellamy con burla acompañado con su tripulacion-luego me encargare de ti -amenazo a la chica quien se aferro a su baculo.

-No se preocupe señorita-un hombre vestido de negro y rubio aparecio a su lado, inclinandose para colocar su mano en el hombro, traia un cigarrillo y cejas rizadas -¡y Luffy ten cuidado a donde apuntas tu puño! - grito a su compañero detras.

-No es el momento Sanji -el compañero de cabello verde llamaba desde su lugar, ahi Sasha noto a los nuevos personajes, el de su lado al parecer era amigo de los otros dos, aunque aun tenia duda de lo que fuera paso a su lado, fue cuando la mano del hombre la empujo atras.

-¡Regresale el oro al anciano!-exigio el joven de cabello negro con una cicatriz debajo del ojo, Sasha lo miro por un instante antes de que el caballero se colocara delante de ella.

-jajja...pero miren quien tenemos aqui...si son los amigos del mentiroso- Bellamy clamo aunque sus compañeros no se veian tan convencidos, pues hasta hace poco habian sido informados de la recompensa del mocoso frente a el.

-Ellos son mis nakamas, asi que regresale lo que es suyo -exclamo el joven calmado, aunque Sasha noto que en su mirada se notaba determinacion y un atisbe de enojo, fue cuando una explosion salio de los pies de Bellamy que le hizo cerrar sus ojos.

-Sera mejor que se mantenga detras de mi -clamo con serenidad el rubio mientras su amigo enfrentaba al otro, Sasha apreto su baculo.

-Pero es peligroso -se aferro al traje del hombre de negro sorprendiendolo, estaba preocupada por el chico, el rubio se veia fuerte a comparacion del otro -le haran daño- dijo por ultimo, la mano del hombre se poso en su cabeza.

-Yo confio en el -dijo el extraño para mirar hacia donde ambos habian partido, pero despues todo sucedio tan rapido, aun entre las burlas de Bellamy y explosiones de velocidad que nunca antes habia visto la joven se aferro mas al traje del extraño.

Notaba que tan peligroso era, pero algo entre la gente le llamo la atencion, ahi un hombre miraba algo entre sus manos-Pero es el...-dijo con incredulidad.

-Tira eso-uno de los hombres de Bellamy exigio, para luego compartir una mirada de victoria a quien seguia, pues entre las explociones y burlas el joven no se asustaba.

-Pero es que si la recompensa es cierta, incluso Bellamy -clamo con preocupacion el hombre, la niña miro a su compañero que estaba con toda seguridad sin ir a ayudar a su amigo, incluso el de cabello verde se mostraba pasivo.

Pero luego noto algo la joven diosa en el chico, quien empezaba a cambiar su gesto a uno mas tenso, conforme las burlas de un amigo eran profesadas por el atacante, era una falsa calma fue cuando despues de rafagas inquietantes el hombre aparecio frente al joven inconciente, sorprendiendo a Sasha.

-Ves te dije, mi capitan es fuerte ...confio en el -dijo el hombre tras dar una bocanada de su cigarrillo, palmeando con calma la cabeza de la chica, esta solo lo miro extrañado pero luego acento en aceptacion, habia algo en ese grupo que le llamaba la atencion, no sabia que.

-¡Vamonos!-exclamo el de cabello verde con urgencia, mirando al resto de la tripulacion que no se movio al ver a su capitan caido.

-Nos despedimos de aqui pequeña señorita-se alejo el de cabellos rubios para unirse a sus compañeros -deberia guardar eso, es peligroso traerlo a la vista ante rufianes peligrosos - recomendo para desaparecer a toda prisa.

Sasha apreto su baculo y miro hacia el punto donde habian desaparecido el trio, no podia quedarse simplemente en ese lugar...tenia que agradecerles por su ayuda, miro al grupo que se reunia frente al caido para salir corriendo, tenia que encontrarlos.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasha sintio su estomago revolver conforme las hostilidades aumentaban en el barco en el cual se habia subido -fue una mala idea-penso un poco aturdida ante la idea de subir a un medio de transporte a escondidas.

No sabia como habia llegado a ese punto, los vio reunidos no muy lejos de un extraño barco que parecia un pollo, sin saber como agradecer se subio al barco por algo que le llamaba, era raro que una brisa le invitara a subir a un barco cuando la escalera bajo repentinamente a su lado.

Penso que tal vez arriba de este pudiera agradecer como se debia, aunque mirandolos un poco mas a lo lejos le recordaba su infancia aunque mas ruidosa, se paseo un poco en espera de la persona que la invito a subir, pero no encontro a nadie.

Fue cuando decidio colocarse debajo de las escaleras junto a unos botes, se aferro a su baculo y espero, sin saber que se quedaria dormida, despertando despues de unos cuantos movimientos bruscos...todo estaba muy oscuro para su sentir.

Los gritos de la tripulacion se escuchaban conforme todo se volvia mas movido, aunque podia jurar que uno era de emocion hacia lo que distinguio como la isla del cielo.

La presion que se ejercia conforme sentia el aire que pegaba de manera brusca en su cara, lograndose aferrar a duras penas de las escaleras y tomando su baculo antes de que este se perdiera entre lo que fuera estuviera sucediendo afuera.

Moviemientos se escucharon rapidamente, fue cuando alguien la noto -¡Una niña!-grito con horror la voz, fue cuando Sasha abrio sus ojos y noto a una pequeña criatura.

-Yo solo -no pudo formular ninguna palabra ante la presion que sentia conforme mas avanzaban, fue cuando noto que sus pies se separaban del piso asustandola mas.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para tus burlas Chopper, ve a hizar las velas y preparense todos a seguir mis instrucciones, tendremos que navegar este barco-grito una voz femenina con rapidez, ignorando al pequeño ser, quien apuntaba a la joven.

-Quedate aqui y no te muevas, lo estas haciendo bien -dijo el pequeño tras alejarse, Sasha no sabia que decir, fue cuando repentinamente todo se volvio mas pesado y hasta respirar dolia, todo se volvio negro.

XXXXXX

-Es la niña que vimos en Jaya -exclamo una voz tranquila.

-El cambio de presion le debio ocasionar el desmayo-una segunda se escucho, segun recordaba era del ser que le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

-Esta despertando -otra voz alegre llamo.

-Mmmmm...-su cabeza dolia y todo se sentia pesado, miro a su alrededor y noto la atencion que llamaba -yo solo...lo siento -con timidez llamo.

-No se preocupe joven señorita, pero yo no le recomendaria subir a barcos piratas en un futuro -la voz de una mujer le hizo girar su cabello negro y ojos calmados la hacian sentir incomoda, como si algo estuviera ocultando, su energia era muy siniestra.

-Y bien porque traemos a este polizon-otra voz femenina llamo.

-Solo queria decir gracias -Sasha miro hacia el piso con timidez, para luego acordarse de su baculo mirando a su alrededor.

-Busca esto joven señorita- la voz de la primera mujer le llamo la atencion, esta solo asento con timidez.

-Mi nombre es Sasha -dijo casi en susurro, no tenia el valor de mirarlos a la cara despues de lo que hizo,aunque su baculo fue colocado a su lado, se sentia culpable por entrar sin permiso del resto.

-Me llamo Nami-solto un suspiro relajandose la de cabello naranja -pero no podemos regresarte, al menos no por ahora-

-Sasha-chan -canturreo el rubio, siendo golpeado por Nami ante la manera en que fue llamada.

-Es una niña -exclamo Usopp y Chopper ante la reaccion del cocinero.

-Mi nombre es Luffy y sere el rey de los piratas-exclamo el joven que ya habia visto con anterioridad, recordando como habia noqueado al hombre que la molestaba, sintiendo un escalofrio ante esas imagenes y tragando grueso.

-No te preocupes el no es malo-llamo la mujer mayor-por cierto mi nombre es Nico Robin-sonrio, aunque Sasha podia sentir su presencia extraña, le daba miedo.

-Yo soy Tony Chopper-exclamo el reno, Sasha lo miro por un momento pero no comento nada respecto a su forma, no queriendo molestarlos.

-Yo soy Sanji, Sasha-chan -canturreo el rubio con formalidad.

-Yo soy el gran Usopp, el lider de un ejercito -fue golpeado por Nami.

-No mientas ahora, la confundiras-gruño -el es nuestro tirador, y ese de alla es Zoro -apunto a uno que miraba por delante.

Fue cuando Sasha noto a su alrededor, a pesar de lo viejo y desgastado del barco observo la blancura fuera -Quieres ver-ofrecio Robin con una sonrisa, esta siendo levantada por Chopper ante la emocion del resto de la tripulacion para mirar fuera lo que estuvieran observando, ahi su mirada cayo

Olvido por un momento la tension que sentia hace un rato, mientras el resto se veia entusiasmado por el mar blanco -Son nubes-dijo con incredulidad.

-En efecto jovencita-chan -comento la mujer -estamos en la isla del cielo -ofrecio.

-Sasha -dijo la niña -llamame Sasha -pidio con timidez, despues de todo ese era su nombre, sorprendiendo un poco a la mujer.

-Esta bien - sonrio Nico, mientras los hombres hacian sus propias observaciones antes de que Usopp se lanzara al mar blanco.

-¿Cree que es una buena idea?-pidio la niña con preocupacion, cuando un vaso de jugo aparecio frente de ella.

-No te preocupes Sasha-chan, estaran bien -ofrecio el cocinero -por cierto soy Sanji el cocinero -sonrio.

-Gracias -tomo el vaso antes de mirar a Robin quien le sonrio de nuevo -por cierto no pude agradecerle por defenderme antes en la ciudad -dijo al dar un sorbo.

-Por eso fue que subio a nuestro barco entonces Sasha-chan-Robin se recargo en la barandilla, esta solo acento.

-Su agradecimiento era inecesario, teniamos asuntos pendientes-ofrecio el cocinero tras encender su cigarrillo -mi capitan tenia cosas que recuperar de ese señor-fue cuando Luffy y el resto miraba hacia donde Usopp se habia ido, al igual que Chopper.

-Esta bien -dijo Sasha para mirar hacia donde el capitan estaba -por cierto el joven Usopp estara bien -regreso a su pregunta anterior -digo, porque estamos en las nubes y estas tienen fin...¿no?-comento con inocencia, pero incluso el cigarrillo de Sanji se cayo.

-¡El muy idiota se estara cayendo!-grito con horror el cocinero para apresurarse hacia donde estaba Luffy junto a Robin, Sasha no podia ayudar demasiado.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene abajo?-grito Zoro ante la incertidumbre, mientras todos miraban con horror el gran mar blanco.

Fue cuando noto la mano de Luffy alargarse -Solo puedo tocar, no ver -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo me encargo-Robin dijo despues de hacer algo con sus manos, Sasha solo se asomo.

-¡Por eso le dije al idiota que no lo hiciera!-gruño el cocinero, Nami y el resto guardaron silencio mientras el capitan alcanzaba a su amigo, fue cuando Luffy se tenso de inmediato como si algo hubiera pescado.

-¡Lo tengo!-grito siendo ayudado por Zoro y Sanji, pero cual fue el horror de Sasha que algo mas llego con el tirador, una bestia enorme, pero el hombre de cabello verde se alzo con su espada, reventando al pulpo extraño.

Pero otra criatura aparecio yendo directo hacia el barco en la parte donde Sasha se encontraba, esta solo miro con sospresa -Tu tranquila Sasha-chan, yo te protejo -y el cocinero de un salto noqueo a la extraña serpiente, despues de noquearla varias patadas les dio -Como te atreves a querer comer a mi querida Sasha-chan -amenazo.

-Este mar esta lleno de criaturas horrorosas-Chopper temblo de miedo, mientras Sasha miraba en estado de shock lo que habia presenciado, era oficial, esta gente no era normal.

XXXXXXXX

Sasha no sabia en que se metio, pues aunque la comida era deliciosa vio como la gente no dudo en probar nuevas cosas -¡Esta delicioso!-le ofrecio Luffy de inmediato, al poco tiempo de matar a la criatura que salio del pantalon del tirador.

-Es cierto -dijo con asombro.

-No deberias comer cosas como esas de inmediato-Nami dijo al negar con la cabeza -estos son unos idiotas con demasiada suerte -comento cuando el capitan le dio una probada sin su consentimiento -¡Idiota!-gruño al golpear al joven, pero luego su gesto se suavizo -es cierto, esta delicioso-

Sasha solo se sonrio un poco ante la accion -Te diviertes, verdad -el pequeño ser llamo -sabes eres la primera en no cuestionar lo que soy -pidio con timidez.

-Yo queria preguntar, pero seria muy grosero de mi parte-con formalidad comento la joven.

-Oh, no es grosero de tu parte, al contrario de todos estos, tu has sido mas educada-Nami interrumpio apuntando al resto que se ofendio.

-Oigan hay un barco -Usopp interrumpio la platica amena.

-¿Un barco con personas?-cuestiono Nami, pero el gesto de Usopp cambio a uno de miedo.

-Acaba de explotar-dijo con sorpresa y horror.

-Sera mejor que te coloques atras de mi -Sanji se habia proclamado protector de la niña -tu tambien Nami-swan tambien te protegere-todos se tensaron despues de unos momentos, y fue cuando alguien aparecio con vestimentas extrañas.

Tanto Luffy, como Zoro y Sanji cayeron de inmediato ante la fuerza del hombre, desmintiendo la fuerza que antes conocio de ellos Sasha, el hombre iba a regresar y a volverlos a atacar y un extraño caballero aparecio, salvandolos esa ocacion.

Sasha se sento al lado del trio caido -¿Estan bien?-pregunto con temor de cualquier herida.

-No te preocupes Sasha-chan -el cocinero pidio, pero fue ignorado porque la niña ya estaba con Luffy y Zoro pidiendo tambien su estado -Que cruel -susurro con lagrimas.

-Lo siento Sanji, es que te vi levantandote y pense que estabas bien -exclamo con horror al darse cuenta de lo grosera que fue.

-No le hagas caso es asi este estupido -el hombre de cabellos verdes llamo.

-¡A quien llamas estupido!-gruño el cocinero, ambos iban a pelear pero por una extraña razon se cansaron con rapidez.

-Me siento pesado -susurro el espadachin...mientras Luffy para sorpresa de Sasha, estaba dormido.

El hombre que les habia ayudado aterrizo en su barco, presentandose como caballero del cielo, fue lo que despues le llamo la atencion -Ustedes son del mar azul -pregunto.

Luffy la asusto afirmando este hecho -Entonces no los puedo ayudar, en este lugar se le llama mar blanco y estamos a unos 7000 metros de altura, la mayoria de los que vienen de abajo, tardan en acostumbrarse -explico.

-Hay poco oxigeno -Robin añadio, siendo afirmado por el caballero, tanto Luffy como Zoro añadieron que se sentian mejor, haciendo a Sasha sonreir con timidez pues veia todo lo contrario.

El viejo hombre les explico a detalle algunas cosas respecto a como llegaron ahi, Sasha suspiro con cansancio ante tanta emocion presente, era algo que no podia asimilar por completo, miro hacia la blancura mientras el resto platicaba con el hombre preguntandose si seria casualidad el que hubiera llegado exactamente a ese barco.

Y aunque se clamaban piratas, eran muy amables con ella y no se enojaron al descubrirla como polizon, sonrio al girar y mirar que el caballero ya no estaba, pero los chicos se veian entusiasmados por una nube esponjosa.

-Deberias acompañarlos -Robin se acerco a ella.

-No creo..-susurro Sasha con una sonrisa -esta bien si solo miro como se divierten -

Robin la miro por un rato pero no comento nada, fue cuando Zoro insinuo de que estaban muertos -No creo que estemos muertos-Sasha interrumpio.

-¿Porque lo dices niña?-gruño Zoro, haciendo que Sasha se tensara.

-Yo solo, es que todos estamos muy vivos -ofrecio como respuesta, pero siendo ignorada pues el cocinero ya estaba peleando con el espadachin...Sasha sintio que ese dia seria muy largo.

XXXXXX

Al principio todo fue espectacular como un sueño, inclusive ella se vio emocionada por todos a su alrededor, la hospitalidad de Pagaya y su hija Conys, las ocurrencias de la tripulacion en general le daban mucha energia, inclusive las peleas sin sentido de Zoro y Sanji, que en un principio se preocupo por lo fuerte que se veia, pero despues de un par de veces mas supo que era asi su relacion de amistad.

-Aqui hay tambien dioses-Sasha pregunto en voz alta cuando fue mencionado por primera vez.

-¿Como que aqui tambien?-pregunto Pagaya con duda al notar la emocion de la chica.

-No, nada es solo -se cayo poco a poco al sentir todas las miradas en ella.

-Asi que no podemos entrar por nada del mundo -comento luffy, pero por la mirada de Zoro, Sanji y Usopp sabian que esto no seria acatado por su curioso Capitan.

Sasha tenia esperanzas de encontrar a ese dios, tal vez el le podria ayudar un poco para poder regresar a su hogar, pues ahora estaba mas que confirmado que en su reino no estaba, se emociono por eso y una luz de esperanza se asomaba, una que se apago al poco tiempo.

XXXXXXX

Sasha sentia que todo habia empeorado conforme las horas pasaban, primero fueron el barco fue arrastrado por un cangrejo, habian tenido que pelear a traves del bosque para ir al encuentro de la nave se habian perdido y juntado de nuevo, para volver a separar, ella quedando con quien meno esperaba.

-Debiste de haberte quedado en el barco-exclamo con severidad el cabello verde.

-Es que tu estabas yendo por un lado que no era -explico entre sollozos tratando de limpiar un poco la sangre.

-No menciones eso -gruño el hombre para sentarse.

-Espera no deberias moverte -Sasha pidio, si tan solo Chopper estuviera ahi.

-Tch, si te hubieras ido mejor con el estupido cocinero -suspiro con cansancio recordando como la niña habia ido detras de el, en lugar del rubio -sabias lo peligroso que era, porque me seguiste a mi -

-Lamento ser una carga Señor Zoro -se disculpo Sasha tratando de no llorar frente al hombre, sabiendo que con eso no lo arreglaria, al contrario lo molestaria mas.

-Tch -dijo el hombre -vamos tenemos que seguir -ordeno, ignorando por completos sus heridas -si te preocupas por esto sera mejor que te regreses al barco -

-No-Sasha comento con rapidez para seguirlo, fue mas adelante que todo se complico mas pues las ruinas estaban plagadas de enemigo.

-Sasha...ve a ver a Chopper -susurro el espadachin al prepararse para la batalla, apuntando hacia un hueco en el suelo, Sasha se asusto demasiado al notarlo ensangrentado, peor que el espadachin -estoy muy enojado-

XXXXXXXXX

Ahi frente a ella estaba el dios Enel, aquel que clamaba un mundo perfecto para el -No te dejare -clamo Sasha apretando su puño, mientras sus lagrimas corrian por su rostro, aun si no queria hacerlo por miedo a ser regañada por Zoro, esto era algo que no podia detener, pero aun asi su voz no vacilo - Yo protegere a esta gente-grito.

-Vaya una niña bocona -el dios Enel clamo con severidad -Yo que habia decidido que irian conmigo al mundo prometido -sonrio.

-Y si nos rehusamos -Robin se colocaba delante de la niña.

-Oh si se rehusan -exclamo para lanzar un rayo a Robin, Sasha no dejaria que eso pasara no enfrente de ella...no de nuevo y cuando el ataque iba a aterrizar en la historiadora una luz dorada aparecio, sorprendiendo a los propios tripulantes -Que tenemos aqui -susurro con molestia al notar que su ataque no surtio efecto, ante una Nico Robin sorprendida.

-Un dios no debe someter a los mortales -Sasha dijo con serenidad -Señorita Robin es mi deber ahora protegerla...no... protegerlos -miro al resto de la tripulacion, que no era otro que Zoro y Nami presente.-Lamento no haber hecho nada antes...pero ahora sera diferente -tenia miedo de aceptar lo que era en realidad, ella solo queria regresar con sus hermanos.

-Tu un simple mortal se enfrenta a un dios-Enel se burlo para lanzarle otro ataque -Pero que -de nuevo fue repelido.

-Ya no temo a lo que soy ahora y nunca -dijo -Es hora de seguir adelante dando todo de mi, como la diosa de la guerra, para proteger a mis nakamas...eso lo aprendi de los sombrero de paja durante todo mi viaje y aunque este herida y cansada no me dejare vencer, despues de todo soy Athena -

-Otra diosa -Robin susurro sorprendida, pero esta vez era diferente...no era una fruta del diablo como lo era con Enel, esta era una energia mas calida.

-Mentirosa-gruño Enel para atacarla, pero Sasha movio su baculo para este apareciendo de nuevo unas palabras en un idioma extranjero, diferente incluso a los poneglyps.

-Yo nunca miento -dijo por ultimo para que una luz brillante se alzara entre ellos todos cerrando sus ojos por un momento, dejando una sensacion de calidez entre los presentes.

Todos abrieron sus ojos para notar con sorpresa que Enel todavia estaba entre ellos-ja, ja ja -dijo al mirarse intacto-eres una tonta...no eres un dios como yo-se agacho para invocar de nuevo su rayo...pero este no venia a el -¿Que fue lo que hiciste?-gruño.

-Tu solo eres un mortal con poderes gracias a esos frutos extraños -explico Sasha con seriedad, aun si las lagrimas adornaban su rostro, su voz se mostraba segura -Solo selle tus habilidades para que no puedas hacer mas daño-

-Hiciste que -Enel gruño para lanzarse sobre la niña, siendo detenido por Zoro con su espada y unas manos que aparecian en sus brazos.

-Vaya, pero no eres mas que un mortal como nosotros -Se burlo el pelo verde -Gracias Sasha, hiciste un buen trabajo -felicito el hombre-pero deberias quitarte esas lagrimas, pierde fuerza tus palabras -

Esto hizo que la niña se las limpiara, aunque Nami golpeo al hombre por su falta de tacto-¡Como es posible que le digas eso Zoro!-regaño.

-Estas bien-Pregunto Robin al notar que la niña se quedaba quieta.

-Yo tenia miedo de mis poderes, tenia miedo de no volver a ver a mis hermanos cuando fui llevada de mi hogar hacia el santuario -sollozaba tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima -queria huir cuando tome el baculo y fui traida a este lugar donde me encontre con todos ustedes -

-Tu eres una diosa, porque no te uniste a mi para construir el mundo que mereciamos -fue callado por unas manos y la espada de Zoro que aun estaba a su lado.

Robin miro a la niña, por mas que la veia era igual de fragil que cualquiera de ellos, pues tenia rasguños y moretones de su travesia en la isla del cielo, tenia que admitir la curiosidad que tenia.

-Eso es algo que no te corresponde saber-Zoro noqueo al falso dios Enel -y tu no es necesario que nos digas...-gruño en amezana, haciendo que la niña aceptara de inmediato.

Un momento de silencio se llevo a cabo aunque Sasha estaba segura que tendria que explicar todo y cuando iba abrir la boca, la serpiente inconciente detras de ellos escupia lo que parecia ser Luffy y otra niña.

-Enel donde estas-grito de inmediato pero siendo observado por la tripulacion -Ah, Zoro, Nami, Robin y Sasha...¿como y cuando llegaron aqui?-cuestiono al picarse la nariz.

Sasha solto una ligera carcajada por la salida del capitan, quien a pesar de todo era una persona muy llamativa y sabia que pudiera confiar su vida si era necesario -¡Llegas tarde!-tanto Zoro como Nami golpearon la cabeza del joven.

XXXXXX

Cuando todos estaban reunidos celebrando la victoria de la isla del cielo, cuando Sasha observaba lo ruidoso que la tripulacion era cuando se trataba de una fiesta-Puedo sentarme-el caballero que ahora era reconocido como el anterior dios se sentaba junto a la señorita.

-No hay problema Señor Caballero, puede sentarse-sonrio para hacerse a un lado.

-Ellos son un grupo muy especial, ¿verdad?-dijo al mirar a Luffy ponerse unos palillos y bailar junto a Chopper y Usopp, mientras Sanji era atendido especialmente por una jovenes Shandias al igual que Zoro y Nami, a pesar de las vendas presentes por sus heridas.

-Ellos son unicos -recordo todo lo vivido durante ese tiempo, aun podia sentir la tension de los momentos en donde sus compañeros caian heridos, sintiendose inutil.

-Bueno no podria decir otra cosa para identificarlos-se rio, era verdad los ayudaron a pesar de ser piratas, unos momentos de silencio surgieron entre ambos.

-¿Tiene una pregunta verdad?-Sasha dijo con calma para dar un sorbo a la bebida que tenia en sus manos.

El viejo dios solo sonrio apenado-soy tan obvio-cuestiono, haciendo reir a la niña.

-No hay problema, si le puedo contestar lo hare -dijo con calma.

-Dijiste que eres una diosa, pero mi pregunta es ¿porque eres asi de fragil?-El caballero recordaba muy bien a la niña durante todo el viaje, siempre siendo protegida ya sea por la mujer llamada Robin, el cocinero o inclusive el espadachin.

-Yo nazco como una mortal Señor -explico mirando de nuevo la gran flama delante -en lugar de hacer lo mismo que mis hermanos en tomar el cuerpo de algun humano, yo decidi hace tiempo pasar por lo mismo que ellos, hasta hace poco no recordaba mi deber pero gracias a ellos ya no tuve miedo de asumir mi puesto como tal-

-¿Y porque tendria miedo de asumir su puesto como deidad?-cuestiono pero noto la tension en la niña -si no puedes contestarme no te presionare -la niña nego.

-Yo renazco cada cierto tiempo, pero cuando lo hago la guerra contra Hades, el dios del inframundo empieza-Athena explico -y no solo es el unico que despierta...tambien lo hacen mis demas hermanos, los cuales no comparten mi amor por la humanidad -

El caballero se quedo en silencio despues de tal aclaracion -asi que el peso de todo la humanidad descansa sobre ti -

-Y sobre mis guerreros, caballeros que junto a mi enfrentaran la oscuridad y amenaza de la tierra-ella explico.

-En verdad me conmueven sus palabras -el hombre se levanto -si es acaso que le pueda ayudar en algo no dude en hablar a mi, aunque no seamos de la misma clase de dioses, hare lo que pueda-se inclino.

-Gracias-exclamo para ver como el anciano se retiraba para despedirse, dejandola sola con sus pensamientos y mirando su baculo a su lado, tendria que despedirse tarde o temprano ahora que ya sabia como regresar.

XXXXXXXX

-Sasha-fue movida por Luffy -Sasha -

-Que paso señor Luffy -dijo con un bostezo, hasta hace unas horas estaban festejando pero ahora todos estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

-Solo que estamos planeando robar el oro -sonrio felizmente.

-Pero eso no es malo-cuestiono aun adormilada.

-Somos piratas, ¿recuerdas?-comento Nami con obviedad.

-Ah, esta bien -bostezo de nuevo.

-¡Hemos corrompido a una diosa!-exclamo Usopp con horror, siendo callado por Nami y Luffy por el ruido hecho, pues de inmediato aceptaron este hecho ante la explicacion de Robin que no era una habilidad por la fruta del diablo a diferencia de Enel, ademas que sello por completo las habilidades de dicho hombre, no cuestionando mas de la cuenta.

-¿Estas bien con eso?-cuestiono Zoro con preocupacion de que fuera cierto lo que dijo Usopp, no siendo tan obvio.

-Si supongo que asi son ustedes-sonrio Sasha ante lo ruidoso que estaban siendo el resto de la tripulacion por su supuesta corrupcion.

-Bueno mañana hagan y den todo de ustedes, despues de eso nos iremos y no daremos marcha atras-Luffy ordeno, mientras los demas miraban expectantes.

XXXXX

-¿Esta bien que me acompañes?-cuestiono Robin a la niña junto a ella.

-Si, no creo que sea necesario ir con Luffy y los demas, ademas Zoro se veia muy emocionado entrenando -se encogio de hombros, despues de la aventura con el espadachin se apego un poco a el, pues a pesar que en un inicio de daba miedo sabia que era amable.

-Y Usopp-cuestiono de este ultimo.

-El estaba intercambiando cosas por Diales, asi que supongo que tampoco servia demasiado -sonrio -tengo mas curiosidad por las ruinas igual que usted Señorita Robin-sonrio.

-Si tu lo dices Sasha-chan -Robin sonrio un poco para la joven -Por cierto escuche lo que dijiste al Señor Caballero -

-¿Escucho?-Sasha cuestiono pero luego se acordo-respecto a mi deber como diosa -

-Todo -Robin dio palmadas -entiendo el porque el miedo, pero aun no entiendo porque renacer como nosotros...en un mundo donde solo podemos sufrir -

-No solo sufrir Señorita Robin, tambien tenemos los momentos valiosos con la gente que nos importa, sean hermanos o Nakamas -sonrio con candidez -ademas este tambien sera un momento para recordar en los años venideros, cuando la guerra empiece en su apogeo y yo no tenga mas que ver a mis caballeros caer -bajo la cabeza.

-Lamento haberte puesto triste Sasha-chan -Robin palmeo la cabeza un tanto culpable de poner a la niña triste por su carga , fue cuando llegaron a la gran campana y la gente esta reunida, sorprendiendolos porque podia leer las escrituras.

Ahi Sasha noto lo que tanto ocultaba Robin, pues al parecer habia una parte de la historia que estaba perdida y que nadie podia descubrir, pero repentinamente fue cargada por Zoro con brusquedad -Hay que irnos-grito el espadachin.

-Estupido Marimo no seas brusco con Sasha-chan -el cocinero dio una patada al hombre, quien la esquivo.

-Idiota cocinero...fijate en lo que haces-grito el espadachi, pero fue golpeado ahora por nami.

-No seas brusco con ella -Nami regaño -Lo siento Sasha-sama -

-No me llame asi Señorita Nami -Sasha dijo aun en el hombro del espadachin con una ligera gota en su frente.

-Ves a ella no le molesta-Luffy interrumpio -Vamos Robin no seas lenta-grito a la que venia por detras.

-No seas grosero Luffy-grito Sanji ahora peleando con su capitan.

-No importa, hay que correr -Usoop interrumpio, mientras ahora Chopper mordia el pie del espadachin tambien enojado por la brusquedad.

Sasha por lo pronto se rio de todos, si tan solo supieran que les iban a regalar todo un pilar para ellos, Robin compartio su sonrisa.

XXXXXX

-Vaya la Grand line no deja de sorprenderme -comento Sasha casual mientras se despedia de todos -pero, de casualidad escucharon que la señorita Cony y su señor padre nos dijo "cuidado al caer"-la joven exclamo, pero luego todo recobro sentido cuando un vacio se sintio en su estomago.

Nadie les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus pies se separaron del suelo, fueron segundos muy largos para la joven diosa, pues despues un gran pulpo aparecio, viendo a Zoro de reojo que lo cortaria, pero un paro estruendoso y doloroso le impidio hacerlo.

-Wow , es un globo -exclamo Luffy con animos al notar la funcion del pulpo en realidad.

-Que bonito -Sasha exclamo con asombro para mirar junto a Luffy.

-Si verdad -Robin le acompaño,esta sonriendo ante el viento calmado que se asomaba ese dia.

-Oh bien creo que es hora de un snack -Sanji se dirigio hacia la cocina dispuesto a hacer algo para la tripulacion.

-Carne -grito Luffy siendo ignorado por el cocinero que le cerro la puerta.

-Chicos les tengo que decir algo -Sasha llamo con valentia a la tripulacion restante -Yo solo les queria dar las gracias por no echarme en un inicio que me meti a su barco -se inclino con respeto, todos mirando con duda.

-No te preocupes-sonrio Luffy -nosotros debemos agradecerte que nos hayas salvado de Enel-palmeo la cabeza de la joven.

-Yo en serio les debo demasiado - Sasha se levanto -gracias a ustedes pude aceptar mi papel en los años venideros-

-¿Papel? ¿que quieres decir?-Chooper cuestiono por esto ultimo, sabian que era una diosa y habian respetado su privacidad como tal, aunque tenian dudas respecto a eso.

-Su nacimiento marca el inicio de una guerra entre dioses-explico Robin sabiendo lo dificil que era para Sasha, ahorrandole el trabajo que seria explicarlo -ella tiene que volver a su hogar -

-Entonces pelearemos a tu lado -Luffy dijo con seguridad, haciendo que Sasha ampliara sus ojos.

-Les agradezco eso -Sasha dijo con timidez tratando de no llorar de nuevo -Pero temo que esto es algo que tendre que hacer sola -sonrio con candidez -Pero prometo no llorar y volverme mas fuerte para proteger a la humanidad -

-Espera, te dije que ayudariamos...asi que lo haremos-Luffy dijo con terquedad.

-Creo que esto va por otro camino, Luffy - Zoro tomo el hombro de su capitan, viendo lo dificil que se estaba volviendo para la niña.

-El peso de un mundo cae sobre tus hombros, se que lo haras bien -Robin ofrecio.

Un silencio largo se prolongo hasta que Sanji salio -¿quien se murio?-cuestiono al notar el ambiente.

-Insensible -gruño Usopp.

-Idiota-Zoro

-Estupido insensible- Chopper.

-De que me perdi -Sanji solo lanzo una patada a Zoro, iniciando una pelea a pesar de los bocadillos que traia en su mano.

Fue cuando una luz dorada aparecio frente a ellos ahi un caballero con armadura dorada aparecio con sus alas del mismo color ampliadas -Mi Señora Athena, es bueno encontrarla -se inclino a la niña.

-¡Quien es usted!-todos se tensaron ante la aparicion repentina, ignorando por completo el pulpo globo arriba de ellos.

-Sisyphus-Athena grito de inmediato al notar el aumento del cosmo -ellos son amigos -explico.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Zoro al guardar sus espadas, la niña solo asintio -Bien -se relajo.

-Su armadura es de oro -Usopp susurro a Nami.

-Se ve costosa -le brillaron los ojos.

-Acabamos de traer oro de la isla del cielo -Chopper dijo con horror.

-Hola Soy Luffy, proximo Rey de los piratas-se presento el capitan.

-Soy Sisyphus de Sagitario, protector de la diosa Athena -el joven sereno comento, se notaba de la misma edad de los jovenes, pero su mirada mas severa -Eh tratado de encontrarla durante estos meses mi señora, lamento la tardanza - se inclino a la niña, quien no sabia como responder, no acostumbrada aun a tales tratos.

-Lo siento Sisyphus, eh estado ocupada durante este tiempo -sonrio con timidez, cuando el hombre noto las heridas.

-Pero que le ha pasado -miro amenazante al resto, quienes no se inmutaron por la aura amenazadora.

-No es nada que no pueda sobrevivir -Zoro comento restandole importancia.

-¡Que dijiste!-El caballero dorado dio un paso, el espadachin ya estaba en guardia al igual que el cocinero.

-Esta bien -Athena se atraveso -ellos son mis amigos y me han protegido durante todo mi viaje, asi que esta bien -dijo con rapidez, este solo la miro por un rato.

-Si usted lo dice -suspiro -bien es hora de marchar el portal no durara por mucho tiempo -

-¿Espera a donde vas?-Luffy pidio mirando como la niña se colocaba al lado del caballero.

-Ella debe regresar al santuario -dijo con calma el caballero.

-A ti no te estoy hablando -Luffy grito, haciendo enojar al caballero.

-Mide tus palabras -dio otro paso adelante, pero el aura de la niña le hizo ceder, sabiendo que sus nakamas estaban preocupados.

-No les dije que mi hogar es muy diferente a este, esta muy lejos, inalcanzable para algun mortal -explico Sasha -Luffy no te preocupes voy por mi propia cuenta, les dije antes no...que asumire mi papel -sonrio.

El caballero dorado la miro por un momento, ella habia madurado durante este tiempo con esta gente, inclinandose hacia ellos ahora con gratitud -Gracias por cuidar de la diosa Athena durante su estadia aqui -ofrecio -tienen el agradecimiento del santuario -

-No queremos su agradecimiento -Luffy interrumpio -somos piratas -gruño.

-Son unos buenos piratas -Sasha explico quitandose el broche que traia colgado en su cuello -con esto recordaran que tienen la bendicion de una diosa durante su aventura, confio en que sus sueños se hagan realidad aun si no pueda verlos cumplir -se lo entrego a Luffy - vas a ser el mejor rey de los piratas Señor Luffy -este solo tomo lo dado con curiosiad.

-Lista -pidio el caballero, Sasha miro a todos y cada uno con despedidas rapidas, abrazo tanto a Robin y Zoro por ser los que mas la cuidaron, tambien a Sanji quien ocupo que Nami lo golpera porque no la dejaba ir ante la ira creciente de un caballero dorado.

-Si te hace algo, no dudes en llamarnos -pidio Sanji en un susurro, mirando a dagas al hombre dorado.

-Si, claro -Sasha dijo, por ultimo despidiendose de Chopper y de Nami, quienes lo hicieron con rapidez.

-Estan bajo mi proteccion, eso recuerdenlo cuando mas lo necesitan mi voluntad llegara a ustedes - La chica se reunio al caballero hacieno una seña -Gracias chicos por todo -alzo su mano en despedida ante un has de luz, dejando a la tripulacion un poco aturdida por la despedida.

-Sasha-chan -susurro Robin al mirar el punto donde habia desaparecido.

-Espero que no se convierta en una diosa llorona -Zoro susurro al sentarse en el suelo, ante los gritos indignantes del resto se escucharon mientras la historiadora sonreia por lo dicho,

Miro el amplio cielo azul un poco triste por la partida de su pequeña amiga, tenia curiosidad por su futuro, pero sabia que Sasha lo podria lograr, y en cuanto a la bendicion de la diosa, eso se veria en acciones futuras...salvando una que otra vida que estaba destinada a perderse.

XXXXXXXXX

Sasha regreso triste por su despedida, mirando al caballero dorado para sentarse de nuevo en su trono, miro el gran patio con un gran vacio para luego suspirar, seria mejor dar un paseo para despejarse...siendo secuestrada en el transcurso por un Kardia fastidiado por su rostro triste, decidiendo llevarsela a una mision, sin saber que era la nueva reencarnacion de la diosa Athena.

XXXXXXXX

Gracias por la lectura, este fue un one-shot muy rapido de una idea que vagaba por mi mente desde hace dias, puede que tal vez lo retome mas adelante, tal vez...

Geme 1 fuera


End file.
